What if?
by DELETE NEEDED HERE
Summary: What if… Guren had been stopped from hurting Masahiro? What if someone had turned back time? How would the story go? Starting from episode 21 where Guren “kills” Masahiro. T for Language.
1. Rea

**Title: What if??**

**Disclaimer: If I had this series... I'd be making another season instead of writing this!! AND I'd be rich!!**

**Pairings: If I told you that I'd ruin it!!**

**Summary: What if... Guren had been stopped from hurting Masahiro? What if someone had turned back time? How would the story go?_ Starting from episode 21 where Guren "kills" Masahiro._**

**

* * *

**

Masahiro POV

I couldn't believe it. Guren was right here, but his eyes were different. They stared, cold and indifferent. Why? That's when he brought his arm up, surrounded by fire and it lunged towards me. I

closed my eyes, waiting for what would soon come. Though, it never came. I heard a girl's voice then say, "Don't do something you'll regret, Touda." (sp?) I heard Guren's voice then ask. "Who are

you, girl?" I open my eyes and see a girl with Brownish-Gold hair and Emerald eyes holding his arm back. She pushed his arm away and ,grabbing my waist in the process, jumped toward the other

shikikami. "Name's Rea," She turned to us and tilted her head to the side. "You guys remember anything?" The others and I exchanged glances. I finally answered, well asked. "Wha?" She sighed

and rubbed her temples like she had a migraine. "This is gonna be one big headache."

Normal POV

Guren was severely pissed. This new girl just comes in and stops him from getting rid of the nuisance, and then just ignores him. Guren then saw her turn to him. "Oi! Touda-kun!" She

motions a waving motion, "Get your ass over here!!" The shikikami's blanch and pale. They stutter, "W-what! What are you doing?" Guren looks confused before shrugging and walking over,

slowly. When he comes to stop before her, she smiles. "Now, that's a good boy!" He develops a tick mark on his forehead. "Why, you. Little shit!" She smiles once more before digging her arm into

his stomach. "This'll hurt, be ready!" She starts pulling her arm back while chanting. "邪悪な意思は消え、決して戻らない。 この1つの残りを許可し、本物住みなさい。"As she finished the chant, her arm pulls out

revealing a glowing purple ball of energy. Guren noticeably relaxes and jumps back. Her forehead is covered with sweat as she once again starts chanting, "どこにから来たか邪悪な意思は消え、行く。"

The ball seems to become smaller and brighter before it disappears into oblivion. Rea pants out, "You know.. I think I'ma take a break now," Another pause. "Wake me up if you have time." Before

she collapsed. The Shikikami then share a glance before looking straight at Guren. "Baku-kan?" They ask. He lowers his head as he answers in an ashamed voice. "Yeah." Masahiro, seeing his

friends depression, smiles. He walks up to Guren and smiles. "Hey, Mononoke! Snap out of it!!" Guren replies, "Don't call me a mononoke!" before he smiles back and looks down at Rea's

unconscious body. He picks her up bridal style before asking them. "How are we going to get out of here?"

* * *

Next time: (just thought of this. So no I don't have it written yet)

"What are you talking about?!" Guren yells as Rea puts her pinky in her ear. "Sheesh, can you stop the yelling?" She asks. "No! Not until you ex-" He's cut off as she stuffs his scarf in his mouth. "There you go. That wasn't so hard."

**

* * *

**

**Soo guys, you like it? I think it's a keeper. It's not much but I'm working on it! K. Thanks for reading and please, be cruel if you have too!**


	2. Blood

**Title: What if??**

**Disclaimer: If I had this series... I'd be making another season instead of writing this!! AND I'd be rich!!**

**Pairings: If I told you that I'd ruin it!!**

**Summary: What if... Guren had been stopped from hurting Masahiro? What if someone had turned back time? How would the story go?_ Starting from episode 21 where Guren "kills" Masahiro._**

also, 私達を障壁を解放することを許可しなさいそれをすぐにしなさい。roughly means = We permit that the barrier is released. Now, do that quickly.

The literal meaning is kinda choppy and i don't even kno if that's right.

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Last time on What if?**

Rea pants out, "You know.. I think I'ma take a break now," Another pause. "Wake me up if you have time." Before

she collapsed. The Shikikami then share a glance before looking straight at Guren. "Baku-kan?" They ask. He lowers his head as he answers in an ashamed voice. "Yeah." Masahiro, seeing his

friends depression, smiles. He walks up to Guren and smiles. "Hey, Mononoke! Snap out of it!!" Guren replies, "Don't call me a mononoke!" before he smiles back and looks down at Rea's

unconscious body. He picks her up bridal style before asking them. "How are we going to get out of here?"

* * *

"Kazana." Rikugou calls to the fallen girl. Her eyes flutter open as she sees him. "Saiki?" His eyes widen as she pulls him closer. "Do you remember?" She asks teary eyed. The shikikami share

another glance and look towards Rea. "Kazana, Remember what?" She smiles at him before hugging him even closer. "She said you guys might not remember. It's better this way." She pauses

before smiling a toothy grin. "At least until she wakes up and has to explain." "Kazana! What are you doing? Kill then" Screams Ryuusai's head on the Hawk. Right then Rea wakes up and flings a

knife at the head, disconnecting it from the rest of the body. She mumbles sleeply, "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" before snuggling closer to Guren in his arms. He blushes and looks for help from

the others. (**Omg, oocness, NOOO**)They smile condencendingly before Genbu says, "She's all yours, Touda." Taiin slaps him on the head, and lectures him, but still has a silly grin on her face.

Masahiro also smiles. "Come on, Guys! Let's get home!" Rikugou nods and picks up Kazana. She nods at them and chants, "私達を障壁を解放することを許可しなさいそれをすぐにしなさい。" Rikugou looks at

her strangly. He whispers to her, "I didn't know you could chant like that." She smiles once again. "I can't. Rea-sama taught me." His eyes widen and he asks curiously "Rea-sama?" She kisses his

cheek and winks. "You'll find out once she wakes up." He blushes as he recalls the kiss. "I need a nap. Wake me up when we get there. Okay?"

* * *

Masahiro, Genbu, and Taiin share a few looks and simultaneously think, "Rikugou's got someone now. What about Guren?" They look back and see him blushing as Rea snuggles even further into

his arms, while mumbling,"c-Cold." Guren seems to get an idea and allows the undersides of his arms to catch fire. She calms down and stops snuggling. He sighs before noticing their gazes and

blushes even further. "What!" He whispers in a harsh tone. "Nothing!" they whisper back. Again they think, "Guren's on his way. Though, Does she like him?" They then whisper to each other,

being careful no to let Guren hear. "Alright, Operation Guren+Rea is underway." Everyone then seems to notice something.. and yell "Taiin, why didn't we use your air travel?"

* * *

Rea moans as she gets up. "Guren?" She asks as she feels a pair of arms push her down. "Yeah, it's me." She sighs before opening her eyes to see him right above her. "You know, you can let go

now." She points out as he hadn't taken his arms away. "Oh, right." He blushes, while thinking, 'what's wrong with me! Why am I always blushing around her? and why won't i let her go?' His eyes

shadow as he thinks one more thing. "How did you know my name was Guren? You called me by Touda last time." Rea's eyes wander as she avoids eye contact. "I just know." He continues, "Why

did you stop me?" She smirks, and with a wierd accent say" 'Cuz I love ya." She then pulls her upper body up and kisses him. He freezes and she pulls away. "W-what are you doing? and what are

you talking about?!" Guren yells, red as a tomato, as Rea puts her pinky in her ear. "Sheesh, can you stop the yelling?" She asks. "No! Not until you ex-" He's cut off as she stuffs his scarf in his

mouth. "There you go. That wasn't so hard." She smiles innocently as Akiko comes in and sees' Guren's predicament. She sighs before laughing, "You're Miss Rea I presume?" Rea smiles. "Yup!

That's me! And may I presume we're at Seimei's house?" Akiko looks shocked before smiling. "Yes, You may!" As Rea gets up she makes a lurching motion and Guren steadies her. "Thank you. Sorry

I'm such trouble." Akiko looks at her surprised again. "Why, you're no trouble at all! You helped us keep Guren on our side." She turns to Guren. "No offense." Rea smiles at her, but it seems

strained. "I should be able to get to Seimeis' room myself then! Thank you!" She hurries out of the room while discreetly covering her mouth. Akiko looks offended before asking Guren, "What

changed her mind?" His eyes narrowed as he remembered how she walked out, no more like what she was doing as she walked out. "I think I have an idea." He then hurried out and followed

after Rea. Akiko's eyes widen as she sees him leave. Her eyes then soften as she thinks, 'Guren likes this girl.' She pauses in her thoughts. 'how about I help the others show her that. Yosh!

Operation Guren+Rea has a new member!'

* * *

**Next time: **

**_With Rea _**(her POV too)

'I've gotta get out of here.' I thought. 'I can't let him see me like this.' "Rea." I snap my head up and see _him_ there. 'Noo, anyone but him.' "Rea, snap out of it! Rea!" I can't hold it any longer.

I pull out of his grasp and run to a bush and throw up. 'Blood. Why blood? I can't stand blood' I see him staring at me from the corner of my eyes. 'He saw. He probably thinks I'm a freak now.' I

indifferently 'I hope it looks like that at least' wipe the extra blood from my mouth. I try to walk away, but i'm stopped by his arm. He then pushes my head into his chest and holds me there. Telling

me things like , "I'm here, Everything's Alright, and Don't leave." Usually to these things I'd yell, "Yeah right! or Go To Hell." but I can't. I'm just too busy crying.

* * *

**I'll keep going!! if you like!! **


End file.
